Episode 7736 (31st January 2017)
Plot Whilst washing her car, Moira sees Ross at the farm. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak is struggling with Joanie's death. Zak suggests he and Lisa help Dan and Kerry break the news to Kyle, and Debbie believes Cain should be there too but Cain thinks it's better without him. Moira disturbs Ross' phone call and orders him to get a stolen car out of her barn. Ross reminds her that it's his barn too and insists he's going nowhere. Chrissie sees Rebecca and Robert talking business in the café. Moira softens and agrees to turn a blind eye when Ross explains he's trying to make some quick money for Sarah. Sarah's fundraising page now sits at over £40,000 but Debbie is still desperate to know who donated the £20,000 and worries it may have been Cain. Cain insists he didn't donate the money. Moira meets client Patrick in The Woolpack. David bores Frank with spreadsheets relating to the shop's performance. Frank begs Megan to spare him, but she is busy. When Moira rejects Patrick's deal, he suggests buying the farm off her which angers Moira. Debbie wonders why Cain is avoiding Kyle so Cain admits Kyle is petrified of him. Moira is adamant she won't sell her farm and insists she'll turn things around. She demands Patrick gets out of her sight. Charity manages to get droning David away from Frank by suggesting the environmental health may visit the shop. Moira realises Patrick has dropped his car key and pockets it. Cain and Debbie talk about Kyle and Cain fears he's like Shadrach. Debbie manages to persuade Cain to go and see Kyle. Rebecca explains to Chrissie that Robert was helping her with a deal which doesn't go down well. When Chrissie leaves the room, Rebecca takes their mother's ring out of the safe. Cain appears at Dale Head just as the news of Joanie's death is about to be broken to Kyle. Zak, Lisa and Kerry struggle to tell Kyle about Joanie's death so Cain takes over and informs Kyle that Joanie isn't coming back. Megan drags Frank back to her house. Cain gives Kyle the present Joanie got for him and explains he and Zak, Lisa, Kerry and Dan will look after him now. Cain promises Kyle he's there for him and always will be. Moira returns to the farm in Patrick's car and asks Ross to sell it. She agrees to allow Ross to set up the chop shop at the farm for 20% of the profits. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Patrick - Ali Cook Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and barn *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,950,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes